


Моя

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Гермиона Грейнджер помогает Ли Джордану с программой на радио. Один из слушателей питает к ней странный, болезненный интерес.





	Моя

Гермиона не знала, чем думала, когда соглашалась на предложение Ли Джордана. Его идея пригласить ее в качестве консультанта из Министерства для одной из его программ на Волшебном радио казалась вполне здравой, и теперь по воскресеньям приходилось по два часа просиживать в пыльной студии у микрофона и отвечать на вопросы, которые присылали слушатели. Гермиона отвечала на вопросы, которые зачитывал Ли, и, казалось, все было неплохо. Но случилось непредвиденное.

— Спасибо, Гермиона, надеюсь, мисс Фолтиш из Корнуолла поняла, что делать с поголовьем джарви в ее подвале. А теперь я открываю следующее письмо. К сожалению, отправитель пожелал остаться неизвестным, вероятно, его вопрос весьма деликатен. — Ли привычным жестом взрезал конверт и принялся читать. — Грейнджер, твой голос звучит совершенно иначе по радио. Я жду воскресенья, как...

Ли закашлялся и бросил пергамент Гермионе.

— Прошу прощения, вероятно, произошла какая-то ошибка. Мы открываем следующий конверт. Мадлен Ингер из Манчестера интересуется...

Гермиона посмотрела на пергамент, что бросил ей Ли, и опешила.

«Грейнджер, твой голос звучит совершенно иначе по радио. Я жду воскресенья, как самого счастливого дня недели, чтобы услышать тебя в этой идиотской программе. Говори, говори бесконечно, Грейнджер».

Письмо показалось ей странным. Тем более что через двадцать минут Ли снова наткнулся на конверт от анонимного отправителя. Не увидев имени, он сразу бросил конверт Гермионе и взял следующий. К концу программы перед Гермионой лежало с десяток анонимных писем, и она не могла дождаться конца программы, чтобы распечатать их, хоть и боялась того, что во всех конвертах будет та же несуразная писанина.

— Ли, что это? — Гермиона нервно встряхнула пергаментами перед носом Джордана. Программа уже давно закончилась, но после того, как все письма были распечатаны, стало ясно, что нужно срочно что-то с этим делать.

— «Я хочу запутаться в твоих пышных локонах без права освобождения». «Я мечтаю, что в один день твой голос будет желать мне доброго утра». «Я хочу слышать его перед сном». Ли, что это такое? — спросила Гермиона, глядя на огорошенного Джордана.

— Гермиона, я не знаю, честно. — Тот разводил руками и смотрел на нее глазами заблудившейся шишуги. — Это не мой розыгрыш, если ты это имеешь в виду. Мы попробуем разобраться.

— Посмотрим. — Гермиона устало вздохнула и смахнула письма в сумочку. — И давай больше не будем пропускать в эфир конверты без подписей.

— Конечно. — Ли с самым виноватым выражением лица кивнул. — До следующей недели.

— До следующей недели. — Гермиона застегнула теплую мантию и ушла.

Однако на следующей неделе стало ясно, что самостоятельно Ли тут не справится. Перед эфиром они отбраковали около тридцати анонимных писем — видимо, аноним был очень расстроен тем, что его письмо не прочитали, и решил действовать активнее. Гермиона вскрыла половину конвертов, но там были все те же странные выражения. Несмотря на то, что программа шла по радио, неизвестный отправитель распинался о ее волосах, глазах, руках, причем делал это с такой уверенностью, словно видел ее глаза и руки каждый Мерлинов день.

Еще через неделю масштаб катастрофы стал просто ужасающим. После объявления Ли о том, что анонимные послания более не рассматриваются, дифирамбы Гермионе Грейнджер обнаруживались в каждом втором письме. Отправитель, похоже, обладал бурной фантазией, которая не скупилась на вымышленные имена и адреса.

— Мы можем вскрывать все письма перед эфиром, — предложил Ли, когда половину времени ему пришлось провести извиняясь за «технические ошибки» и «происки неизвестных шутников».

— Но тогда теряется вся соль передачи, — возразила Гермиона. — Когда ты приглашал меня, смысл был в том, чтобы мы не знали, что в письме, и вскрывали конверт прямо в студии. Многие писали нам об этом.

— Гермиона, мне это не нравится. — Ли поморщился. — Мы не можем рисковать тобой ради рейтингов. Это какой-то маньяк, и я, если честно, близок к тому, чтобы обратиться к аврорам.

На следующий день Гермиона нашла анонимку на своем окне. Выпавший из конверта лист был испещрен беспорядочными надписями «Гермиона Грейнджер» и «Моя». Она почувствовала тяжелый ком паники, застрявший в горле.

К аврорам Гермиона Грейнджер пошла сама, прихватив огромную коробку писем, присланных менее чем за месяц.

— Гарри, я уверена, это маньяк.

— Гермиона, прости, но в тебя просто кто-то крепко влюбился. Осмотрись по сторонам, — хохотнул Гарри, отхлебывая из кружки горячий чай.

— Ничего себе «Просто влюбился»! Гарри, мне страшно. Меня заваливают странными письмами, а ты советуешь оглядеться.

— Если хочешь, мы приставим к тебе аврорскую охрану. — Гарри развел руками. — Это максимум, на что мы способны.

В сопровождении двух хмурых авроров Гермионе было не слишком уютно, но, по крайней мере, намного спокойнее.

— А вы можете отследить сову? Если мне принесут еще одну анонимку, вы сможете отследить, как она попала в дом.

Безымянные хмурые авроры синхронно кивнули. Гермионе стало еще спокойнее.

Наутро, после первой же ночи под охраной, Гермиона застала на кухне авроров, склонившихся над какой-то картой.

— Было письмо, — мрачно отрапортовал один из них. — Навесили на сову следящее заклятие, ведем.

Гермиона кивнула, поджав губы.

— Есть, — буркнул второй аврор через час. — Уилтшир.

Они подняли палочки для аппарации, и Гермиона вдруг воскликнула:

— Я пойду с вами! Я хочу его увидеть.

Авроры переглянулись и хмуро кивнули.

Они появились с громким хлопком на тихой улочке с одинаковыми серыми домами.

— Нам вон в тот, — махнул рукой первый аврор, который сверялся с картой, указывая на особенно серый, обветшалый дом с проломленной крышей и разбитым стеклом в одном из окон.

— Идите позади, — буркнул второй, обращаясь к Гермионе.

Старые, полусгнившие двери открылись с душераздирающим скрипом.

— Какого драккла, — пробормотал один из авроров, заходя внутрь. Гермиона заглянула в холл и обмерла. Ее взору предстали голые стены и голый пол, а в нос ударил стойкий запах гари. Из дальней комнаты раздалось странное хихиканье.

— Я говорила, что это маньяк, — еле шевеля губами, шепнула она одному из авроров. — Я, кажется была права.

— Похоже на то. — Аврор зажег огонек на кончике палочки и провел вдоль стены. На первый взгляд казавшаяся пустой, она была изрисована вдоль и поперек. Гермиона смотрела на собственное, бесконечно повторяющееся на рисунках, лицо и не верила. Все свободное пространство между рисунками занимала одна и та же надпись «Гермиона Грейнджер — моя».

— Выйдите на улицу, — скомандовал аврор, но Гермиона покачала головой.

— Моя боевая магия не так уж плоха. — Она достала палочку и крепко сжала ее в руке, и все трое зашагали по длинному коридору, также исписанному ее именем и изрисованному ее портретами.

Перед дверью дальней комнаты авроры снова вопросительно посмотрели на Гермиону, но она уверенно кивнула и сама распахнула дверь.

В комнате не было ни обоев, ни ковров, ни даже намека на какое-либо покрытие. Рисунки на ее стенах были сделаны чем-то красным, как и надписи. Человек, одетый в рубище, стоял у стены и водил по ней рукой. На подоконнике возвышалась гора пергаментов и перьев, рядом стоял старенький радиоприемник.

— Моя! Моя! — расслышала Гермиона его всхлипы.

— Эй, кто вы? — тихо спросила она, и человек повернулся. Гермиона невольно вскрикнула.

Драко Малфой стоял босиком на голом каменном полу. Его лицо приобрело болезненный желтый оттенок, лоб был весь в ссадинах, а руки изодраны в кровь. Ногтей на пальцах не было, и зрелище сочащейся из ран крови вызвало у Гермионы легкий приступ дурноты, который усилился от понимания того, чем именно написано ее имя на стенах этой комнатки.

— Малфой? — прохрипела Гермиона, у которой от волнения пересохло во рту. Авроры подняли свои палочки, но она хотела сначала поговорить с ним, поэтому тихо сказала: — Погодите.

Он расхохотался. Просто зашелся в истерическом смехе, запрокинув голову и протягивая к ней руки, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на авроров.

— Моя Грейнджер, — выкрикнул он сквозь смех. — Моя! Моя! Смотри!

Он протянул к ней окровавленную руку, и Гермиона увидела, что Метки на предплечье нет, как нет и кожи. Она сглотнула, глядя на начинающую гнить рану, из которой сочилась желтая жижа, и Малфой зашелся в смехе, переходящим в кашель.

— Теперь я могу. Теперь никто не узнает. Моя! — Его пересохшие губы треснули, и он слизнул капельки выступившей крови. — Моя Грейнджер. Грейнджер.

Гермиона в страхе попятилась.

— Нет! — истошно закричал Малфой. — Нет! Ты не читала в эфире ни одно мое письмо, потому что ты меня ненавидишь! До сих пор! Смотри, у меня нет Метки! Смотри, моя кровь такая же, как твоя. Моя кровь. Моя. Моя Грейнджер.

Гермиона хотела бы многое сказать, но язык отказался поворачиваться.

— Тебе нужно в больницу, — пролепетала она.

— Говори! — закричал он, бешено вращая глазами. — Говори еще!

Гермиона испуганно сделала шаг назад и спряталась за спину аврора. Малфой горестно взвыл и вцепился руками в волосы. Белый клок с куском окровавленной кожи упал к ногам Гермионы, и в глазах у нее поплыло.

— Увезите его в больницу. Пожалуйста, — шепнула она одному из авроров, и в Малфоя тут же полетели оглушающие чары. Оба заклинания попали ему в грудь, и он отлетел к стене, ударившись об нее головой, и бесчувственным кулем сполз на пол. Гермиона в ужасе смотрела на то, как аврор без капли эмоций подхватывает его тело, изуродованное царапинами и ссадинами, как безвольно мотается голова, покрытая кровоточащими ранами в тех местах, где волосы были вырваны клоками. Она почувствовала, что ноги подкосились, и просто рухнула в руки второго аврора без сознания.

— Что было с Малфоем? — Три дня спустя Гермиона пришла наконец в себя после поездки в Уилтшир и теперь сидела в кабинете у Гарри.

— Ничего. — Тот пожал плечами. — Попал под конфискацию, отец в Азкабане, мать от нервного потрясения оказалась в Мунго. А он... Я даже не знаю, если честно. Просто где-то был.

— Понятно. — Гермиона передернула плечами и на всякий случай добавила в чай пару капель успокаивающей настойки.

Она вошла в дом и стала разбирать письма, а их накопилось великое множество. Служебные записки быстро перекочевали на рабочий стол, отчет из больницы святого Мунго о состоянии Драко Малфоя — весьма обнадеживающий — был прочитан и отложен, и Гермиона открыла последнее письмо.

«Спасибо за заботу, Грейнджер. Мне уже намного лучше. Врачи дают мне успокаивающую настойку восемь раз в день, к тому же лечат мой кашель. Говорят, что это пневмония».

Гермиона кивнула письму. Она знала это из больничного отчета.

«Спасибо, что забрала меня из той норы. Ампутации руки удалось избежать, врачи говорят, что волосы и ногти скоро отрастут. Скоро я вылечусь, Грейнджер, и снова смогу тебя увидеть. Моя Грейнджер. Моя».


End file.
